


Slight Turbulence

by nitamar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, The Doctor tries to fix things after The Doctor's Wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitamar/pseuds/nitamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy woke up in the middle of the night to find the TARDIS in a slight turbulence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write an eleven/tardis fic after The Doctor's Wife, but after several hours in front of my laptop it ended up like this... Excuse my grammar mistakes, my mind is so crammed I can't think straight at the moment.

"Rory, Rory! Did you feel that?"  
"Wha...what is it?" Rory woke from his sleep with a start, "Did you..."  
"No, I didn't and I don't have nightmares." snapped Amy, "I think there's been an earthquake."  
"Amy, but we are in the middle of-WOOOHA-space." Shouted Rory unexpectedly as the Tardis did...quaked.  
"All right, a turbulence then", said Amy. Clutching her husband and the side of the bed at the same time as the Tardis gave another slight shake, "The bed didn't even shake like this the last time we were both on the top bunk."  
"Let's go and have a look." said Rory quickly.  
"Rory, hold my hand."  
"Amy, listen. I am not leaving you ever again. I'll make sure there won't be space big enough for a door between us from now on."  
"Oh shut up. There's no need for that." she laughed. But leaned on Rory anyway.  
  
Amy reached out to open the door, but couldn't turn the handle. "It's locked! I can't open it. I will find sound proof that he does it on purpose this time." said Amy rather crossly.  
"But why would he lock us in this time of the night?"  
"Doctor? Can you hear me? Open the door!" said Amy, banging on the door.  
"Amy, I don't think he'll hear you from here."  
"Right! I'll ring him!"  
Amy took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Oh so you are still in the consle room!" Amy shouted through the mouthpiece. The Doctor sound startled,"What's wrong what are you doing phoning the Tardis when you are in the Tardis？"  
The ground shook again. "Doctor what's wrong with the Tardis? It's a bit unstable." The ground shook once more, more violently this time, as if in protest. "Hold on sweetheart they didn't mean that." Amy heard the Doctor say, "Doctor who are you talking to? Oh can't you just unlock our bedroom door so we don't have to talk on the phone."  
"What your bedroom door? I never locked your bedroom door why would I do that?" The Tardis started vibrating a little before Amy could say anything and she heard the doctor say "Oh sexy there's no need," The Doctor giggled. "they won't interrupt us."  
"Doctor, are you talking to the Tardis?"  
"YES! Can't you see what I've done? The Tardis can now talk to me via floor vibration. Just like Mores code, well not exactly like that, but we can talk!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.  
"So this is you and your wife whispering sweet nothingness in the middle of night that made me and Rory awake. And you locked our bedroom door so we won't interrupt you?"  
"Just go back to bed Pond! I'll try make the vibration limit on certain parts of the floor."  
Amy rolled her eyes as the Doctor hung op the phone. "So he'll sleep on the floor from now on?" wondered Rory as they climb back into bed. Amy sighed.  
"What do you think they're saying?" Rory said after a while, listening to occasional explosions somewhere out there.  
"Do you think the Doctor will forgive us if miss his cue and fail to save him in the end?" Amy said suddenly, ignoring Rory's question.  
"He won't. He'll understand.I'm sure he will."  
"But I don't think I'll forgive myself. Do you think he's forgiven himself?"  
"There's nothing you can do. We all do things we don't want to. But if you look back and is sure you made every right choice, you'll have nothing to regret."  
They heard the bedroom door click.  
"I think she means she agrees and is on our side." said Rory, and he wrapped his arm around Amy. "Go to sleep, baby. We've still got 200 years to worry about this."


End file.
